injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Raphael
Raphael who originates from Mirage Studio comics is one of the four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles that are all playable guest characters in Injustice 2. available through DLC as part of Fighter Pack 3. Biography Deep below the surface, in the sewers of New York City, four turtle brothers were mutated by radioactive ooze and began training in the art of ninjutsu. While in a fight with the fearsome Krang—our heroes in a half-shell were jettisoned on a one way trip across the Multiverse. It all began with Splinter, finding himself without a home for the first time after Oroku Saki aka Shredder killed his master Hamato Yoshi. Splinter became witness to a prevented accident in which a truck released a canister which bounced in the streets unnoticed by the crowd. The canister hit and shattered a young boy's glass jar which contained four baby turtles inside and fell into the sewer. While the leaves and newspapers broke their fall, the canister was broken and spilled a green radioactive liquid. Splinter washed them off of the goo as much as he could and gathered them in a coffee can, then took them to his burrow for some sleep. The next morning, the can had tipped over and the turtles, even Splinter doubled in size. Splinter and the turtles were developing intellect and even one of the turtles said Splinter's name. The turtles followed their adoptive father everywhere except above ground because humans would try to harm them as they do not understand. Splinter then trained them in the ways of the ninja, teaching them all he learned from his master. Splinter then named them after the greatest Renaissance masters; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo. The turtles only human friends were Casey Jones and April O'Neil and a few others. They would battle many creatures and foes, before defeating their arch-enemy, the Shredder. Injustice 2 Raphael serves as a downloadable character along with the other three Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles as part of Fighter Pack 3. Power and Abilities Each of the turtles has training in martial arts and Ninjutsu. (In Donatello's case, he also has high intellect. And Leonardo is the only one among the four turtles who trained under 2 different masters) All of them are also proficient with each of their weapons, which are: Dual Ninjakens, Dual Sais, Dual Nunchakus and the Bo Staff (Used by Leonardo, Raphael, Michelangelo and Donatello respectively). Special Moves Character Trait Super Move 'Shell Shock: '''Leonardo starts the Super Move by jumping over the opponent and slashing them with his Ninjakens. Michelangelo then skates past his opponent on his skateboard and smacks the opponent with his nunchaku before throwing his skateboard up into the air. Raphael follows it up by kicking the skateboard into the opponent's face before throwing his sai's into the opponent's body. Donatello finishes it off by performing an overhead strike with his Bo Staff, sending the opponent into the air. The Turtles end the Super Move by smashing their backs onto the opponent at the same time shouting "Shell Shocked!." Move List Ending (NOTE: This is not the full ending, this is only lines that Raphael only says. To see the Full ending please go to the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Page) ''It was Krang, Mikey! He sent--'' ''Yeah, what he said. Anyway, we're the biggest heroes in our universe, right? That's why Krang tried booting us to Dimension X: to make way for his invasion. Enough with the technobabble, Donnie. Mmmmmm! Plain English: we became ultra-turtles. '' Lame! So lame! Epic fail! Even Shredder's--Are you serious? That was terrible!'' Trivia *This is the third time that the Ninja Turtles have guest starred in a DC Comics product, the first two being separate crossover comic book miniseries with Batman. *This marks the first time the Ninja Turtles crossover with Hellboy, although they both made cameo appearances in Savage Dragon #41. **This also marks the first time the Turtles have crossed over with Mortal Kombat characters. ***Ironically, during the release of Mortal Kombat X, many fans would jokingly state who they'd like to see as future DLC fighters within the game's Kombat Packs. The Ninja Turtles, along with many characters and real people that have no real connection to fighting games, would often be a, jokingly and/or sarcastically, predicted DLC fighter. *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are the 4th guest characters to appear in Injustice 2, the other 3 are Sub-Zero, Raiden, and Hellboy. **In addition, they are the second guest characters to appear that don't come from Mortal Kombat, the first being Hellboy. ***They are also the second comic book characters (if the Mortal Kombat comics are ignored) to be featured as guest characters, originating from Mirage Studios. **The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are also the 5th guest characters to appear in an Injustice game; the other 4 are Scorpion for Injustice: Gods Among Us and Sub-Zero, Raiden, and Hellboy for Injustice 2. *The way the Turtles are selected, and/or the fact you can play each Turtle individually, can be related to the variation system introduced in NetherRealm's previous title, Mortal Kombat X where the fighter would gain different traits such as combos, finishers, and specials depending on which was selected. **How the Turtles are selected can further be related to the character Triborg from Mortal Kombat X who, despite his name being "Tri"-borg, consists of four cybernetic ninjas composed into one body, being Sektor, Cyrax, and Cyber-Smoke with Cyber Sub-Zero being a hidden variation. ***When playing Triborg, selecting one of the ninjas will grant the player combos, specials and finishing maneuvres based on that character. The Turtles play similar to this style, as they all possess their own combos and special attacks based on who is selected. ***Another similarity is that the Turtles assist each other during gameplay, as one can jump in momentarily as part of a special and assist their brother. Triborg would also call for the assistance of one of the four cyber ninjas that make him up in finishing the opponent with a fatality or brutality (or in Cyber Sub-Zero's case only a brutality as he does not appear in a fatality), similar to how the Turtles support each other. ***They have matching colors as well, Raphael/Sektor for red, Michelangelo/Cyrax for orange, although Cyrax is more of a shade of yellow, Donatello/Cyber-Smoke, in Cyber-Smoke's alternate color of purple, and Leonardo/Cyber Sub-Zero for blue. *The Turtles are the fourth characters to break the fourth wall (in their case throwing a box of pizza onto the camera), preceded by The Flash's versus intro, Red Hood's victory pose with shooting the camera and Sub Zero's victory pose performing his spine-rip fatality. *During the Turtles' victory pose after a match, they pull up a pizza in a pizza box, eat a piece and throw it at the camera. Before they throw the box, one can see that the box says "Caution: Toasty!." This is more than likely a reference to the Mortal Kombat character Scorpion who was also featured as a playable guest character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, as his signature fatality is named "Toasty!" in all the Mortal Kombat games that feature the finisher. **The Turtles' victory pose is a nod to their 1987 cartoon show intro sequence. *Leonardo will compare his opponent to Bebop during a clash. *When playing any tower that features one of the Turtles as a fighter the player must defeat, there is a chance that it will change randomly between each Turtle. **Ex. When previewing who is your next opponent during your tower progression, it shows that Donatello is after your next fighter. When you finish this fight, it may change him to one of his brothers instead while progressing through. ***This is more than likely caused by the random gear generator that the AI's are given when you play a tower. Since each Turtle has their own weapons, the randomization could change which Turtle is next due to it changing the current weapon. *They are the first to have two different defeat poses, the first involves the turtle hiding in their shell and the second involves blinking in and out while being dizzy like in their original arcade game. *The turtles are the first guest characters to hail from a Nickelodeon franchise. Category:Characters Category:Injustice 2 Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Ninjas Category:Guest Characters Category:Gadget Users